


Sensual Love (Leon x Reader (F))

by Rosa950



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Self-Insert, Sensuality, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950
Summary: You're having a mini-self crisis in your bedroom, and it kind of involves your handsome and very sweet boyfriend. When he walks in on you, you're feeling pretty embarrassed when he reveals he heard every word you said. You want to chalk it up to bad luck, but then your fortunes turn around pretty quickly...A totally self-indulgent Pokémon self-insert: Leon x Reader(F) (First time).
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Sensual Love: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this one. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> At the risk of sounding cliche, this is my first time (and perhaps only, depending on how I feel) writing smut, so don't expect perfection. I don't even know if I approached this right. (It feels kind of lengthy and repetitive to me?) In any case, my crush on this purple-haired boi is consuming my life and even making me question my asexuality. L̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶2̶0̶2̶0̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶a̶c̶k̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶I̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶o̶t̶e̶n̶t̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶s̶e̶x̶ ̶d̶r̶i̶v̶e̶.̶
> 
> Anywho, this is *totally* not a self-insert that was remade for all you lovely people. (Hence why the reader is strictly female and a virgin, eheh... You can largely ignore the latter in the scene set-up if this doesn't apply to you: it doesn't really show up anywhere else.) Please click away if you're under 18 or if you're uncomfortable with explicit NSFW content. This one is largely fluff and romance: I personally imagine Leon as a sensual and gentle lover in the bedroom unless he *really* gets turned on. And I don't see many stories that show this side of him, so... here we are. Yes, I know the title is lack-luster. Shout-out to Champion-Prism on Tumblr for being my inspiration and writing really sexy Leon content ;) (GO SUPPORT THEM!!)

"Hmph. On the one hand, it's kind of embarrassing," you mutter aloud to no one but yourself as you pace back and forth around the bed. "But on the other...

"I mean, it's perfectly natural, right? Supposedly? The problem is, I don't know! This is an entirely new feeling for me! And it's only been a few months since we started dating... I mean, of course I feel close to Leon. I love him _so_ much, and every day I give thanks that he's mine, but is it too soon? Is there, like, some sort of typical _schedule_ for this type of thing? Hell if I know after being single my whole damn life!"

You shake your head, your nails digging into your palms. Countless memories of social isolation and self-doubt came rushing back: before the Champion of Galar met and fell for you, you never had a boyfriend. You couldn't understand it. Sure, you weren't drop-dead gorgeous, but you _thought_ you looked decent enough. Your intelligence wasn't in the top percentile, but damn if you didn't work hard to make up for it. And sure, maybe you only had one Pokémon to call your best friend, but you definitely weren't alone there! Still, you never managed to catch anyone's attention... By the time you left your teenage years behind, the prospect of being alone became absolutely soul-crushing. As a result, except for the occasional event of self-pleasure, sex was never even on your radar. It was a bridge that didn't even seem possible to approach, let alone cross.

 _...Until you fell in love with Leon_. You stop for a moment to run a hand through your hair, swiping some sweat aside.

"I rarely moan aloud when I play with myself, but I've now called his name three separate times," you whisper in distraught. "Not only that, but I can't recall my underwear ever getting so _wet_ until we became close. And don't even get me started on the fantasies in my head... how long can I possibly keep this up before he catches on...?

"I mean, it's totally normal to fantasize, right? That's what they say, anyway... but the thought of taking it a step further with Lee? Somehow, it both excites and scares me to death! I know he said what he said when we laid out the rules, but I... didn't expect myself to ever reach this point, to be honest..."

"Well, I have to say I'm flattered—"

You cut off his sudden intrusion with a mild scream, whipping around in horror to find him standing halfway through the door. Your chest and face instantly fill with heat as you realize he must have hard what you said, and you wrap your arms around yourself self-consciously.

"Lee?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going out to train?"

Your panic makes him frown in concern. "Um, well. I realized I forgot my cap in here, but as I approached the door, I heard you talking to yourself, and—"

"You _heard_ me? How much??" Your voice gets choked up in horror. No, this couldn't be happening— at least not like this!

"...Pretty much all of it," he quietly admits as you feel your face fall in utter embarrassment. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, really. But you were on a roll and I didn't want to interrupt."

 _Fucking hell_ , you cringe, feeling your lips tighten together.

"Well, this is... beyond embarrassing," you croak, proceeding to faceplant into the bed in shame. You feel Leon's hand rubbing up and down your back.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, love... it's quite normal, actually."

"I wouldn't know it." Your voice is muffled by the sheets. "Besides, you heard me say. That for the first time in my life. I want to fuck someone. And that someone is you."

"Again, truly, I'm flattered," he chuckles awkwardly. "And I had no idea you were having such, uh... _vivid_ sessions without me." You don't know how to respond to that; You're too concerned about the percussive beat of your heart, which seems seconds away from exploding.

"Princess... it's okay, really. Your feelings are perfectly natural, and there are worse things I could have heard. You're just scared because you haven't really felt this way before, right? It's new, and it's scary. But it's not bad to feel this way. This is a new chapter that's unfolding for you, and I'm proud of you for confronting it."

"Lee... Thanks," you mutter, somewhat unconvinced. He taps your shoulder and asks you to turn over. With a heavy sigh, you do so— before you suddenly find his strong hands framing your face.

"Um, yes?" The words fall out with a slight tremble. But the look in his eyes is far from intimidating. No, instead they are filled with love and compassion and security.

"Sweetheart. I love you. No matter how you feel about sex or anything else. **_I love you._** " His voice is soft but intense. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Absolutely anything, no matter how embarrassing? Because I am _here_ for you, princess. And as your boyfriend, I want to support you in every way that I can. Even if that involves talking about these fantasies, or... going farther than that. _Especially_ if it involves those things. OK?"

OK," you squeak, your brain whirring with emotion and affection. With an exhale and a wistful smile, Lee gently brushes aside a strand of hair from your face. Then he leans down and kisses you, his lips sliding on top of yours. His tongue traces over the corner of your lips as he holds you close. You shiver and sigh at how good it feels, closing your eyes and getting lost in the moment. Your hands rest upon his arms, while his hands start to roam around your shirt.

"You wanna know the truth, love?" His voice is strained and husky, his breath hot against your face as his kisses trail over you. "I've been wanting to sleep with you for a while now. You're just so kind and beautiful and amazing... Every time you're with me, I fall even more in love with you."

"Lee..." you murmur as his nose brushes against yours, his face resting on your blushing cheeks. He chuckles softly, his amber eyes shining with love.

"And you know what else? I think you're sexy, too."

You release an amused huff and raise a playful eyebrow. "Who, _me?"_

"Is there anyone else here in the room with us?" Leon teases back. "Yes, I mean you." He leans towards your ear as if to whisper a secret.

"You know... Ever since we've met, I've dreamed about lapping at your slit..."

"You _what?"_ you whisper hoarsely, a flash of heat intensifying in your chest as you process his words. You're not in motion, but you almost feel dizzy. Was this really, finally happening?

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, babe." Leon rubs his thumb down your neck before he closes in, lapping and sucking at various portions of your sensitive skin. You inhale sharply as one hand travels to your breasts and gives a gentle squeeze; the other is trailing up and down your arm as he continues to pepper your collarbone with his lips. Without thinking, you wrap my arms around him and gently pull his form against yours.

"God, just like that," he sighs, his eyes meeting yours intently with a subtle haze. "I've been wanting to do that for so long. But I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..."

"I appreciate that, Lee." Your voice is strained, and it hardly sounds like your own. Your heart is definitely pounding now— from anxiety or excitement, you can't tell. But you can already feel the fluids dripping out of your pussy. When he breaks contact, you nearly whimper from the loss of touch.

"Wait. I don't want to go any farther unless you're sure." His statement is definitive, even as you eye a growing bulge in his pants. The sight raises goosebumps on your arms— you were capable of doing that to him?

"This _is_ kind of sudden," you rasp, your gaze fixed upon his sculpted biceps. You find yourself resisting the urge to launch your mouth onto them in worship.

"But, Lee... I'm already kind of turned on... and it would be a shame to ask you to walk away now."

"That it would." One hand drifts downwards and palms seductively at his erection. "You know, once I'm hard, I have to see the rest through. It's nearly impossible for it to go down by itself."

"O-oh," you whisper, your cheeks flaring. He sees how nervous you are, giving you a gentle and reassuring smile.

"You've been consistent with the pill, right?" You nod wordlessly, and his eyes light up in satisfaction and anticipation.

"Excellent," he coos, licking his lips. "Then, princess, please. Let me make sweet love to you like no one else ever has."

"Just to be clear," you murmur, your eyes growing wide, "the undefeated champion of Galar... wants to sleep with me?"

"Yup! And no one else." He hoists his shirt off eagerly, his nipples perking on his tanned muscles. You can't stop yourself from staring at them as he proceeds to take his pants off. You wonder if you're expected to do the same right now? Or if it will happen naturally?

"Um, but I don't know how—"

"You don't need to know, love. Just let me take care of you, OK? We can focus on me next time if you want." He hops back onto the bed, but you're distracted by the tent in his boxers until you feel his fingers gently gripping at the hem of your shirt.

"We'll take things nice and easy. I want your first time to be a loving and sensual experience, princess." You nod, still focused on that lump under the cloth.

"U-um, yeah. I, uh, would prefer to not be slammed against the wall my first time..." You startle when Leon gently snaps his fingers in front of your eyes, causing you to blink rapidly.

"Hey, you still with me? I see where you're staring," he teases lightly, closing the remaining space that separates the two of you. His next words are a soothing whisper against your skin.

"We'll get there." Your eyes nervously shift back to his; you feel like a Deerling frozen in headlights. But despite your nerves, you're far too excited to back away now. So your fingers gently wrap around his, lifting your shirt up and over your arms. His breath is on top of you, warming you and making your heart skip a beat. Your bottoms are quickly removed in a similar fashion, leaving you in your bra and underwear.

The next thing you know, you're lying down on the bed, your arms wrapped around the back of his neck as he kisses you more passionately. His tongue gently prods against your lips, asking for permission to enter. You nod imperceptibly and let him in, releasing a soft groan as his warm appendage traces delicately over yours. It feels just as good as you imagined, and you allow your tongue to join his in a sensual dance.

"Mmmm. You're a good kisser," he hums approvingly during a breath of air. He captures and sucks your lower lip as his fingers dip below your bra. He begins to knead at your nipples like a cat.

"Fuck, Lee," you groan, your arms tightening their grip around him. This causes him to moan and his teeth gently nip into your lower lip.

"Feeling good already? It doesn't take much, huh?" His tone is lighthearted, his breath filling your lungs. He continues to prod at your tits, which quickly harden and stand erect.

" _Yes_ , babe," he whispers huskily, his eyes now half-lidded with lust. "Just enjoy yourself for me; that's all I need. Don't be afraid to speak up if I go too far though, OK?"

"Sure," you wheeze, giving a feeble thumbs up. Your pussy is already pulsing from his treatment thus far; part of you wishes he would just attack it with vigor right this moment. But you also want to feel him kiss you and caress you like this for the rest of time. After one more slippery smack, he lifts your arms to access your bra. His fingers deftly unclasp it, and it, too, gets tossed to the side. You feel fully exposed now, even though he hasn't even reached the main event yet. It takes all of your willpower to stop yourself from cupping your nipples in modesty. Leon, meanwhile, eyes your breasts in wonder.

"So _that's_ what they look like... I love to see it." With a seductive smirk, he swoops down and kisses you again, as wet and urgent as ever. His hands paw at your sensitive breasts, and you take turns moaning into each other's mouths. You feel his hips gently buck against you, his covered manhood sliding along your exposed skin. You arch your back in response and earn a curse from him, the pleasure and intimacy sharpening your senses. Almost unconsciously, your hand travels down to your panties, your fingers circling the sensitive lips through the fabric. You almost miss the intoxicated look in Leon's eyes as he watches you.

"Shit, babe. You look sexy as hell right now. So hot and flustered for your Champion." He goes back down your neck, sucking upon a sensitive spot. The gasp catches in your throat, and your fingers rub your intimates harder. Then he latches around one of your tits, kissing and licking it. His hand travels down towards your other tit and lightly pinches it. You let out a strangled cry, your fingers wrapping themselves within his locks. This prompts a sexy grunt out of him, and he laps at the pointed bud more fervently. You can feel something warm and exciting build in your core as he switches his attention to your other breast.

"Leeeeee," you whine, your voice rising in pitch. "I— ah, fuck! That feels s-so _good_... but my pussy is — shit!— killing me..."

"I know, I know, I'm teasing you," he mutters into you as he proceeds to trail kisses down your stomach. "But that's what makes it feel so much better." He licks the skin just above your panties before curling his fingers around the hem, tugging them down. You bend your legs, letting them slide and unceremoniously kicking the soaked garment across the room. Lee takes a moment to sit up and tear off his boxers, his dick now fully erect. Your eyes widen at his length; he looks quite large. He strokes his shaft a few times while hungrily eyeing your swollen and dripping entrance.

"Aw, no need to look so embarrassed, love. But damn, you really _are_ wet for me." He lies down and starts rubbing your lower legs as he smooches your inner thighs. All the while, he can't stop whispering about what a good girl you're being, how lovely you are, how _good_ he is going to make you feel. By the time he reaches your crotch, you feel like you can barely breathe from the anticipation. He is _so_ close to the center of your pleasure, but he keeps dancing around it with his tongue, barely brushing your needy folds. You start to get frustrated, whimpering as you try to hump his face.

"Leon, please," you beg him, your eyes screwed shut as the pleasure falters in place. His moan is hoarse as his lustful gaze meets yours.

"I never knew my little girl was so _desperate."_ His voice is just short of a growl. "Fuck, seeing you worked up like this is turning me on. Spread your legs a little more for me, sweetheart." His last words are somewhat more authoritative, but this only makes your heart pound in excitement. You eagerly comply, your hands coming to rest over your still hard tits. With a satisfied grin, he finally grants you mercy, his fingers stroking and stretching your flared lips. His mouth, meanwhile, suckles and laps firmly at your hard, sensitive bud.

"Oh... OH! Oh, Lee! Oh, God, _yes!"_ you chortle, your body beginning to tremble with ecstasy. You feel him smirk against you before he continues his assault on your pulsing clit. A series of moans vibrate against you, only heightening the thrill. Two of his fingers dip into your needy entrance, scooping and scraping along your plushy inner walls. This lights your nerves on fire, your cries becoming more agitated and fierce. Your pussy practically sucks his fingers up, the muscles clenching around them and soaking the invading digits. The groans escape your lips in a hurried stream as your pleasure builds to its peak, your fingers roughly playing with your tits.

"Lee," you finally gasp, almost at a loss for words. "I— _oh_ ** _god_** —"

"Yes, princess. Cum for me," he purrs into your vibrating walls. "I'm gonna make you feel _really_ good now." He switches it up: now he's fucking you eagerly with his tongue as he flicks your engorged clit. Leon is really getting into it, his head bobbing up and down over your slit as he gives you a look of desire. It's his sudden intensity that finally undos you. You feel a warm bubble inside of you burst. You shudder, crying out his name over and over as you cum around his beautiful tongue. Your legs are draped over his shoulders, and you thrust against him to increase the glorious friction. Your vision is clouded by the overwhelming pleasure, tears leaking out of your eyes as he vigorously licks up all your fluids. You barely see one of his hands gripping and pumping his cock, which now leaks with precum.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of ecstasy, you begin to descend. Your muscles feel weak and shaky like you've just run a marathon. Lee dutifully cleans up the rest of your cum, taking a moment to seductively suck your juices off his fingers.

" _Wow._ That was amazing, sweetheart. You look even better down here than I imagined. And you taste so heavenly, too."

"Glad to be of service," you gasp as the remains of your high fade away. "God, Lee. That felt _so_ fucking good."

"Yeah? You're feeling OK?" He shifts himself back up and lies on top of you, being careful not to crush you. He cradles his hand against your head and chuckles. "Your cheeks are insanely flushed."

"I'm... whew. A little drained, but... more than OK," you grin sheepishly. Your fingers once again become wrapped within his hair as you begin to pepper his facial shadow with kisses. "But what about you? You must be so... _uncomfortable_ by now."

"Ehhhh, I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But we'll get to that in a moment, if you're up to it. Right now, this is all about you."

"Oh, I'm up to it," you purr, feeling more confident now. "But let's kiss some more first."

"Excellent." His voice is soft as he accepts your frenzied lips, your hands rubbing and squeezing the muscles on his arms. You can already feel your pussy begin to pulse again. Your continued assault has him bury his head into the crook of your neck with a sigh. His thumbs rub your tender breasts, and he slowly grinds his hard dick just above your mound, muffling his desperate groan into your body. Your legs wrap around each other, your head arching to give him more access to your neck. You lose track of time as the two of you sink into each other, hands roaming as he whispers across your skin.

"You feel so incredible right now, princess." He wraps his arms around you just below your breasts, pulling you flush against his body. "Your smile captured me the moment we first met. And now, to be able to love you like this..." He trails off, nipping at your earlobe seductively before continuing.

"Your cunt felt so good around my tongue just then. So warm, and so wet." You moan at his dirty talk, completely lost in the pleasure. His cock begins to rub against your entrance; his kisses never let up the whole time.

"I'm so glad you loved it. I'm so glad you love _me_. I'm so glad I'm your first..."

"Me too," you gasp, your arms beginning to tremble around him. "Leon. Please, fuck me. I want you _so_ bad."

"Are you sure? We don't have to go all the way, you know." You respond by yanking his head closer and smashing your lips against his. You're so forceful your teeth clack against his, and his tongue clashes into yours with a lustful grunt.

"Babe, I am so. Horny. And I can only _imagine_ how you feel right now. Please, make love to me," you whine, brushing your forehead against his. A smile of relief grows on his face.

"Love... I would be honored." He turns over to his side and takes you with him, gently instructing you to wrap your leg over his. After a few more strokes of his shaft, he places one hand on your shoulder as the other cups your ass. His head lines up at your entrance before he pauses and meets your gaze.

"I'll take it nice and slow, alright?" You nod, biting your lower lip in anticipation. With a deep breath, he takes a gentle plunge into your waiting depths. Your shattered gasp is immediate and sharp; you are completely filled with something big, something alive as your vagina struggles to contain his length. You can't put a label on the feeling: uncomfortable? Unusual? Radiant? Whatever it is, at least the lubrication helps accommodate the size. Leon seems caught off guard by how ferociously your walls clamp around him, your name hissed between clenched teeth.

"Fuck, sweetheart! You're so tight! I might need a moment; I suspect you do, too." You wheeze in affirmation, screwing your eyes shut as you try to get used to his manhood. The stretching is admittedly somewhat painful. He pants into your shoulder, your arms tightening around each other securely. You feel completely enveloped— There is nothing else in your world right now but Leon's bare skin and his twitching member.

"OK... are you ready?"

"I guess," you squeak, burying your head into his chest as you brace yourself.

"Just relax, babe. It'll be fine, I promise," he coos, rubbing up and down your back. After one more feathery kiss, he pulls out slightly before slowly thrusting back in. It's not even his whole length— maybe half of it— and yet you already feel overwhelmed.

"Holy shit," you gasp, grasping onto his back as a lifeline. Encouraged by your reaction, he begins to pump in and out of you, his pace slow and sensual. A little more of his cock goes in each time, aided by your fluids. You can feel every twitch of your walls against his member, the jolts of pleasure consuming you. Your sweet moans are near impossible to control.

"Oh, babe," he groans lustfully, sloppily kissing your lips as one of his arms cradles your head. "You look so fucking hot like this. And you feel so _perfect_. Your needy slit is— mmph!— just t-the right size..." His head settles into your shoulder again as he continues to fuck you gently. The thrusts become more regular, his dick now almost fully submerged. Whatever discomfort you felt at the start was gone, replaced with near-constant, mind-blowing bursts of ecstasy. Maybe that's why when you open your mouth to respond, a strangled cry escapes instead. You almost operate on autopilot as you straddle him closer, your hips bucking to try and match his rhythm. You wanted him deeper, deeper, so much _deeper_.

" _Ohhhhh!"_ Your volume approaches the level of a scream as he finds a particularly sensitive spot. Your nails dig into him on reflex as you nip his skin. Recognizing that he found your g-spot, Leon begins to pick up the pace, nailing the area every time. With strangled breaths, he guides one of your hands down to your clit, helping you rub at the sensitive ball of nerves. The room is a cacophony of wet slaps, bucking hips, and an intimate chorus of groans. It feels like heaven.

"Fuck, princess! Your slit feels so _good,_ sucking me up with such need. Yes, yes, keep moaning for me! Do you love being fucked by your Champion? Do you love this as much as I love you?" His words are punctuated with sensual grunts.

"Tell me. Tell me how much you want me, babe. Tell me who's making you feel so good."

"Oh, Leon! My Champion! Yes! I..." Your thoughts are barely coherent among the overwhelming fog of pleasure. All you can do in response is moan his name repeatedly, the knot of pleasure tightening inside of you. Fortunately, he seems satisfied with your answer, offering you strained words of praise as he pumps into you. Leon is clearly losing his control as your pussy continuously clenches his full length; he tightly grips your sides as his thumbs press hard into your torso. Your bodies continue their erotic dance, your groans encouraging each other. You're soon babbling an incoherent string of "Yes!" and "Fuck!" as your tongue pokes out from the corner of your mouth, losing all sense of focus. You are consumed by the intimacy, the closeness, the sensations; you are utterly enraptured by the flames of sexual delight.

"Lee," you hiss as you feel the internal heat mount. "I... I think I'm close... I—"

His mouth smashes into yours, tongues slipping and sliding as you continue thrusting into each other. His next words are muffled by your mouth until he comes up for air.

"M-Me too, princess... Ngh! Cum for me! Cum for your Champion, for your lover! Once you let go, I can cum for you, too... Fuck, I wanna cum inside you so bad! My beautiful girl, who I love so much! I want to fill you completely, feel you come undone against me—"

As his grunts and groans become louder, he goes back to your clit, stroking it wildly. The numerous points of pleasure become unbearable, combined with his continued babble of sweet nothings. You finally feel something snap inside, pushing you over the edge. With another loud cry, your walls pulse and spasm, squeezing and milking his member as you release a bountiful stream of cum. Your pussy is burning around him, and you hang your head over his shoulder as your vision explodes into stars. You can feel your face screw up in pure, utter bliss. Seeing you like this— a humping, twitching, moany mess— Leon rides into your organism, a shout of your name against your shoulder heralding his release. His load, warm and sticky, bursts into you, filling your core as his thrusts slow against your trembling walls. You don't know how long you two sit like this, panting for air against each other as you come down from your euphoria. Eventually, Leon guides his now limp dick out of your sopping heat, pumping out the last few drops by hand.

"That. Was. Awesome," you say when you finally have the energy to speak. Basking in the afterglow of your organism feels softer and more relaxing than you imagined. Leon looks worn out too, but he smiles as his arms return around you.

"You did great, sweetheart. That felt so much better than I could have ever imagined." His face nuzzles against yours, his lips dragging across your skin. "I'm so proud of you for being brave."

"Thank you," you murmur. "You're, uh, quite the talker, by the way."

He shrugs somewhat sheepishly and laughs softly. "Ah, yeah. I find that it keeps me hyped up. And it usually excites my partner, too." He gives you a little _boop_ on the nose, eliciting a giggle from you.

"It _was_ pretty hot. But, man... I had no idea making love felt so good."

"Does that mean you're up to it in the future?" Lee prods with a mischievous grin. You respond with a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, yes. And next time, maybe you can teach me how to take care of you?" Your voice is tinged with hope, already excited by the possibilities. What would it be like to drag your tongue across his veins, to slurp down his hard rod, to give the same attention to his balls that he gave to your clit? Just how loud could you make him beg for you?

Leon must sense your naughty thoughts because he raises a playful eyebrow. "It's a deal."


	2. Part 2: My Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected part 2 which was suggested to me by @little_soka! Started this in second-person for once, so I don't have to worry about missing any first-person tenses, hurrah! This time, you take the wheel and Leon lets you test drive him :) I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶w̶/̶h̶a̶n̶d̶j̶o̶b̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶r̶r̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶ 😬

"You want to focus just on me?" Leon's voice is soft— pleading, almost— as he places a steady hand on your arm, looking you deep in the eyes.

"Just on you," you confirm, biting your lip— partly in seduction and partly from anxiety. As badly as you wanted Leon to ravish you just like the first time, you had made a promise to him. And you intended on keeping it.

"Sweetheart," he sighed. "I appreciate the thought, but what really gets me turned on is pleasuring you." You feel your cheeks instantly flush, which he gently laughs at as he pulls you closer on the bed. Both of your shirts and your bra was already off, discarded sometime during your sensual make-out session. So when your breasts press against his and cause your tits to perk, it takes all you have not to moan softly.

"But I made a promise, and I plan to keep it," you repeat firmly. "At the very least, please let me practice on you? I want to work on the techniques I studied."

Leon raised an eyebrow as he lightly presses his finger into your dimples. "You _studied_ for this?" His laugh is light and melodic. "With, what, porn videos or something?"

"Exactly that," you mumble, embarrassed. "I didn't know where else to start."

Leon chuckles again. "Ah, fair enough. But just to warn you, I might get a little grabby. I love feeling my girl as close to me as possible when we make love." His face is hardly an inch away from yours now, and you smile into him.

"I was hoping you would say that." Your lips eagerly press onto his as you slide back into your previous rhythm. Leon happily accepted your advances, cupping the back of your head and pulling you down on top of him. Teeth begin to grab and tongues begin to poke and prod at each other as you close your eyes in bliss. How was he so good at balancing gentleness and passion? Your heart fluttered with every sound he makes, every tug that let him place his face against the crook of your neck.

Before long, Leon couldn't keep his hands off you, letting them travel down to cup your ass or trailing his fingers up and down your navel region. Just remembering how sweetly you clenched and moaned last time was enough to get him going. And you just can't stop kissing him: your tongues mingled as you sighed and groaned into each other. But you would often drag your lips across his cheeks, his beard, his jawbone, his chin. By the time you reach his neck, you're kissing at every portion of the skin and occasionally grasping some between your teeth in a sweet suckle. You made note of the spots that made his breath hitch or his moans deepen, and soon he's rutting against you, his arms draped around your neck.

" _Holy shit_ , you're a quick learner," he gasps as you teasingly drag your tongue along his collar bone. With a smile, your hands begin to massage his pecs, and Leon nearly hisses when you circle his sensitive nipples. His length is definitely pressing into your upper thighs now, enclosed by its multilayer prison of cloth. You latch your mouth onto his chest and try to replicate the motions he used on you. You alternate between sucking and flicking the nubs deftly with your tongue. Hearing him whine and feeling him jut upwards towards you in desire quickly becomes intoxicating.

"Oh, Leon," you coo softly, your voice becoming hazy as you feel the dampness in your panties spread, "I never knew you were so _sensitive_." You press and squeeze your legs around his hardened rod, moaning softly as you see his brows furrow in pleasure. You begin grinding up and down his erection, relishing in the way he already throbbed for you. All the while, you continue to leave wet, sultry kisses around his chest. One hand grasps and eagerly massages your breast, while the other presses into your spine to pull you closer to him. He won't stop uttering your name hoarsely like a prayer.

"Mmmm, ahh," he releases through strained breaths. "I didn't know, _nnnng_ , that my beautiful girl was so— _fuck—_ t-talented..." You blush at the compliment as you feel his cock jerk against your sensitive cunt. This burst of friction penetrating your heat makes you mewl sweetly. You could ride him all day, humping his aching member and pinching his tits until he cried out and released his load. But, no, not today. You needed to put into practice what you had learned. You take a deep breath before looking into his half-lidded eyes, glazed over with lust.

"You must be aching by now, babe," you whisper seductively. "Let me help you." He whines slightly when you prop yourself up, clearly restraining himself. "Oh, don't worry, Lee. I just want to get those pants off of you." You slide yourself downwards, making sure your chin brushes against his hardness to elicit a groan of approval along the way. Then you're on your knees, hooking your fingers inside the waistband and pulling his shorts down slowly. With noticeable effort, Leon sits up just long enough to tear off his leggings, tossing them to the side. He wasn't used to being the passive one, but he actually kind of liked seeing you act adventurous. He blushes deeply as you stare awestruck at his bulging tent. But you admire it for only a moment: with another deep breath, you finally take your first plunge, gripping your hand around the top his engorged cock and rotating slightly. He gasps loudly, thrusting into your touch.

"S-sweetheart, oh _God!"_ He repeats himself a few times as he squeezes his eyes shut and moves his hips. "I love you so, so much. _Fuck_ , look how hard I am for you! O-oh, princess, _please_..."

"Please what?" you ask innocently, tilting your head in a playful manner. "What is it you want me to do to you?" All the while, you continue lightly scratching at his member beneath the fabric. You can see the sweat start to roll down Leon's forehead, and his eyes grow more intense.

"Break out those skills you learned, baby. Jerk me, suck me, I don't _care_. Just show me how much you love me. Please..."

"Mmmm," you say, pretending to think seriously for a moment. "Alright. But only because you said please." His boxers are off in a moment, and his member immediately springs out, nearly slapping you in the face. You gag at the sight of it: swollen with need, red from want, glistening with fluids at the tip. It makes your wet pussy throb in desire. But you have to keep your cool.

"I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you want, babe," you continue in a husky voice. "I _am_ still a beginner, you know."

"First, take off your damn panties." You're taken aback by the sudden growl in his voice, his arousal and impatience getting the best of him. "I want to see that precious cunt of yours drip while you do dirty things to me."

"I thought you'd never ask." With an inward sigh of relief, you finally tug and toss that uncomfortable garment away, the cool air refreshing your vaginal lips. It's only then you realize your fluids have been coating your inner thighs. God, you wanted to touch yourself so badly, but once again you have to remind yourself: _this isn't about you._

"Mount yourself on my leg," he commands you next. "I want you to hump me like the naughty girl you are." Blushing fiercely now, you obey, straddling your legs over his inner thigh. Even before his next command, you find yourself lying feathery kisses along his pelvis, and he groans in approval.

"Nnngh, _excellent_ , doll. Now when you get to my cock, lick it and suck it like you would a lollipop. D-doesn't matter where— _Fuck_ , (Y/N)— and don't forget to move those legs for me, love. I want you to enjoy yourself, too."

 _Aw, how sweet of him._ You can't help but smile in relief as Leon continues to buck and grunt. Clearly, you were doing something right.

"Your wish is my command, _Champion_." You barely catch the fire in his eyes before you swoop down, giving kitten licks all around his leaking tip. Your hands cup his aching balls and begin to massage them firmly. Then you begin rubbing up and down on his legs, the juices plastering his thigh. The brushes of pleasure have you moan around him, and soon you find a comfortable rhythm for your hips. He hisses when you dig your nails into his balls a little too roughly.

" _Yes!_ J-just like that... Mmmmm, fuck, _fuck_ , pump the base of my shaft, you b-beautiful..." Leon breaks off, his voice broken with gasps and staggered breaths. You cannot believe how hot he looks right now: the way he arches into your touch, the way his face is contorted with pleasure. He seems desperate for you despite your meager skills; your heart pounds as you realize how much he _really_ must love you. You groan audibly at the thought and grip his shaft steadily, letting your hand do the work. You haven't stopped swirling your tongue around his head, and you pick up the pace as you rut your swollen clit against his muscles. He thrusts forward to increase the friction on your pussy— ever the generous lover, even deep within his pleasure. Both of you are filling the air with lustful gasps and moans, and the lewd sound fuel your desire.

"A-ahhh, Leon," you drawl sweetly. "I hope this makes you feel good, my Champion..." You nearly squeak when you feel his hand grip your hair and push you firmly down on his cock. He groans even louder as his meat bangs against the roof of your mouth. You nearly gag and your hand stills near the base as you try to adjust your lips around his overwhelming size. Even in his near crazed state, he watches your body language to ensure he's not hurting you, which makes you feel warm with affection.

But as big as he felt, you were wanting more. You could take it if it meant Leon would go absolutely buck wild for you. Eyes glowing, you bob your head up and down and slide your tongue over his rock hard length. In any other scenario, the three-way coordination between your hands, your mouth, and your legs would have been a miracle. But somehow, this felt so natural to you, so _good._ You hump your leaking slit against him even harder with muffled moans, your clit pulsing as you coat him with juices. The way his cock twitched and bulged against your cheeks and your teeth as you swallowed more and more of him made your mind go into overdrive. You wish you could cry his name, but all you can do is vibrate your vocal cords around him.

Leon makes up for it by chanting your name, though. Incredibly aroused, he begins thrusting eagerly into your wet maw, his moans of delight increasing in volume and frequency. His grip on your hair tightens, almost painfully. Now you're pumping him furiously and grinding his leg like a horny Sawsbuck. His pre-cum drizzles onto your tongue, sliding along with your throat as you take in as much of his throbbing dick as you can.

" _Gnhhmmmm,_ yesyesyes, oh sweetheart, _yesssss!!_ S-Such a— _mmph—_ g-good little girl you are, taking your Champion's big cock like this! _F_ - _fuck,_ I feel close... _Nnnnnn_ , think you can h-handle it, princess? Think you can— _Aghhhh—_ swallow your lover's cum whole for me?" His voice is so intense, it's nearly feral. You're so turned on you can barely think straight, nodding intently as he leans forward to slather you across the forehead with his tongue. All your inhibitions vanish: your free hand automatically finds its way to your coveted pearl, rubbing at the organ furiously as you reach your high. You cry and choke against him, trying to hold on long enough for him to cum first. But your grip is slipping fast.

Thankfully, you don't need to wait a moment longer. With a loud and large groan of passion, he shouts about how much he loves you, only you, _forever_ you, as he throws his head forward into you. With a rapid series of desperate thrusts, his thick, ropey cum suddenly shoots into you in a raging stream. You feel his seed going directly down your throat, and you struggle to swallow it fast enough. Seeing him continue to shudder and writhe against you as he gasps is a powerful turn-on. You begin to whimper and cry out for him: you barely have enough time to get your mouth off of him before your muscles fail you and you collapse into his lap. Your pussy and clit are exploding with euphoria as you spasm on top of him, your inner walls clenching furiously around air as your dam finally burst. The pure and overwhelming ecstasy of it all— of your love for each other—nearly blinds your senses in the most beautiful of ways, your words slurred and incoherent. Eventually, you become aware that he is holding you, a steady hand massaging your back as you slowly come back to earth. He coos gentle syllables and moans over you as your movements still. You're utterly exhausted all of the sudden.

"Did I do good?" you mumble, your voice barely audible. You're vaguely aware of being lifted up and propped against your boyfriend's chest. The last thing you remember before you drift off is his arms securing around you, his warm lips caressing your scalp, and the following whisper,

"Oh, babe... I've never felt or witnessed anything so heavenly before in my life. Rest now, my love. You've more than earned it."


End file.
